Public Places
by Tashah2109
Summary: Smuttake for 'When Dreams Become Reality' Rated M for Scenes of a Sexual Nature... Helen/Nikola Smut.


**So…blame agrainne24 and chartreusian for this…they made me do it So if it isn't very good then it's all their fault haha. Pretty simple, we all knew what was happening in the changing room…so here it is…the full M rated version. Enjoy :P **

**Public Places**

Holding Nikola's hand tight she pulled him back into the changing room. Quickly he helped her out of the new clothes and took a frustrating amount of time to hang them back on the hanger. 'Nikola…I am pregnant, ridiculously turned on…and you are really really testing my…' She was cut off as his lips crashed against hers. Knocking the breath from her body she could feel every touch of his mouth against hers. His tongue exploring her mouth as if it had been the first ever kiss. 'Oh God Niko…' Her hands came down his chest and quickly she un-tucked his shirt before lifting it high as she could urging him to undo the buttons quickly as he could.

Nikola suddenly pulled back, only in that moment realising that Helen was stood in front of him in only her underwear. 'Dear Lord you…' He kissed her neck. 'Are…' He moved his kisses down to each breast. 'So beautifulll…' He kissed her stomach before kissing back up her chest so he could cup a breast in each hand. Gently he started to palm them together, being careful not to hurt her, he knew all too well how sensitive she would be.

'Don't be gentle darling…I want to feel you…' She placed her hands on top of his and pushed his hands harder and harder against her breasts. She was determined to make the most out of this. Neither of them knew when they would next get a chance. 'Pretty sure that you're a little over dressed my love…' Taking her hands from where they rested on top of his she ran her hands down to the buckle on his trousers. Quickly as she could manage his belt was undone and she had flicked his belt down. Without a word she slipped her hand inside his pants and cupped his plentiful length. 'Anyone could think you had missed me…' She gently squeezed causing a pleasure filled moan from Nikola.

'You Miss Magnus do not play fair.' Quickly he pushed his pants down and removed his shirts, leaving only his pants, with her delicate hand still cupping him through the fabric. Gently removing her hand from his pants he bought his hands up to undo the clasp to her bra, gently he removed it before standing for a moment drinking in the glorious sight before him. Her skin was a perfect creamy colour all over. He had always seen her breasts as one of her best assets, and he was very happy to say that they had become even more glorious during the pregnancy. They had filled out but stayed pert, and standing in the chilled air both dusky pink nipples were standing erect to attention, he swore that while he watched they became even tighter.

'Are you just going to stand there looking at me?' Helen tried not to laugh as she placed her hands on her hips and slightly cocked her hips. Suddenly she shook her head and reached down to grab her clothes. 'God this is so ridiculous…I look like a whale.' She was somewhat ashamed of the tear suddenly escaping down her cheek.

Nikola grabbed her hand before she could reach her clothes and wrapped his arms tight around her before bringing one hand to underneath her chin. He tipped her face up to look at him. 'Now, I do believe we talked about this. You are beautiful, and you are mine…' He held her hands while pulling back to look at her. 'Glorious…now my darling, where were we.' He kissed her again running his hands down her side to hook his thumbs underneath the elastic from her pants. 'May I?' He cocked his head slightly to look at her with what he hoped were his best 'come hither' eyes.

This time Helen failed to keep a straight face. 'Of course Mr Tesla…now, hurry up.' She gently spread her legs to help him remove her pants. As per usual he took much more time doing it than she wanted. She heard herself let out a sigh of frustration as his touch came within inches of where she was desperate for it. 'Please Nikola…' She lifted her feet one at a time as her pants came off and he started running his fingers back up her legs. As if that wasn't enough he began with the kisses, gentle butterfly kisses starting from her ankles. By the time he got to her knees she could feel her body shaking with anticipation along with a hint of desperation.

'I've got you darling.' He held her body tight as his kisses came to the apex of her thighs, he stopped, not being able to help himself from breathing deep to take in the familiar smell of her. It still made his mouth water with the thought that she was this wet for him. Unable to help himself he wrapped his arms around her and gently spread the lips to her sex before gently kissing her most intimate area. He felt the tremble run from her head through to her toes. Unable to resist the temptation any more he stood up and led Helen to the wooden bench built into the changing room. 'Don't let me hurt you my darling.' Turning Helen around so her back was faced into him he gently lifted one of her legs to rest on the bench.

'I wont break Niko…I just need you.' Turning her head she kissing him willing him towards her, but she quickly realised that they were working on Nikola time, and he hadn't quite finished with his exploration of her. 'Inside me Nikola…I need you…' Her voice was becoming breathier as she thought about him coming so close to her. Instead she felt his fingers circling her before gently pushing into her deep heat. She let out a gasp at the so welcome intrusion, years of working with his hands had added to Nikola's many angles of being a quite excellent lover.

Nikola couldn't help but smile, it hadn't him long to figure out what turned Helen on, and luckily for him and her the pregnancy had increased her sex drive ten fold. Carefully he slipped his fingers into her and gave them a gentle twist before starting to gently pump in and out. The harder Helen moaned simply spurred him on, he was determined to bring her to the brink hard and fast. He could feel her body starting to tense, there was a definite pleasure building through her body.

'God….ohh Godddd…' Helen felt her release flow through her body as she clamped hard around his fingers. She could feel him moving through her orgasm as he seemed determined to stretch it out for as long as he could. Finally she felt herself relax as he stopped trying to drag it out. She felt her body protest as he carefully removed his fingers, leaving her muscles gently clamping at nothing. 'Nikola…that was glorious…' She lent back against him, bringing her hands around to hold his thighs. Then she felt him go to move. 'I don't believe that we have finished.' She bought her hand round to take hold of him and guide him towards her entrance.

'Are you sure…I mean…' He was silenced as Helen turned her head to kiss him. He could feel her hand gently working him to make sure he was up to speed. Quickly he stilled her hand, if she didn't stop soon then he was going to become quickly embarrassed.

'Pregnant Nikola, not an invalid.' Helen knew full well that moving tomorrow was going to be hard, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. She was going to make the most of this, looking around she couldn't help but smile. 'A changing room Nikola…dear God. Anyone would think we were randy teenagers.' She gasped as she felt a hand gasp around her breast and his manhood starting to gently push into her. 'Just there…God…' His fingers had been good, but they were nothing compared to the feeling of being intimately linked…

Nikola gently pushed in a little further, but he didn't need to be worried. She was more than ready for him. It was then that she pushed her backside against him taking his full length in and catching him by surprise. The hand on her breast tightened, while the other rested on her hip holding her steady. He tried to hold a steady rhythm, wanting to make the most of this. It was made increasingly harder by Helen trying to move her hips against him… 'Godddd…' The moan was dragged from him as she squeezed his muscles around his already pulsing length. 'Helennnnn.' It was then that he lost it, which when he thought about it later, was probably just what she had wanted. Quickly he bent her further over and placed her hands on the wall.

Helen felt him move her, there was a twinge of uncomfort in the sudden movement, but suddenly it didn't matter. He had pinned her and was pounding into her as she had been begging. His thrusts became harder and deeper. She knew that she was moaning with the thrusts but she didn't care. The deep tension building low in her body seemed to have crept up on her, but now it was there she couldn't take her mind away from it. 'Going to come Niko….' The words were loud as she could manage, thankfully his groans seemed to drown her out.

He heard her whisper but he couldn't answer. The feeling of being buried so deep inside her after so long was too much. Then he felt her come undone beneath his, her muscles suddenly clenched him without no control. He could feel her whole body trembling underneath him. Her orgasm was milking him more than he could help, and then he lost it. He started shaking in time with her as he felt himself contract for the final time. With a satisfied moan he came deep and hard within her. Careful not to fall forward he held her tight before gently turning and sitting on the bench with her next to him, carefully he turned her legs around to rest across his lap. Leaning down he kissed her feet before looking at her. 'We were good…' He winked at her before kissing her again.

'So good…' Helen lent towards him and kissed him. There they stayed for a minute before looking round and quickly remembering exactly where they were. Both laughing they got up and quickly started to get dressed. Thinking about how they were going to face the shop assistants without laughing.

**As if you hadn't guessed I find writing smut rather hard haha. So this was a feeble attempt, hope it wasn't too cringey. Feel free to let me know, and expect a new chapter of 'When Dreams Become Reality' in the next couple of days. Tasha. xx**


End file.
